conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Vy Mirvë
|capital = Kilthwol |largestcity = Nätelwol |othercity = Abbu-Symbell, Aç'üçë, Çotywol, Kalle Crossroads, Woled om vym Ffiroçtem |demonym = Mirvermer |population = 91,273,182 |demographics = 95% Dwarves, 5% other races |language = Mirvermish |currency = Dwarven doubloon |religions = currently none, formerly Khebryelism |holidays = Summer Solstice |technology = |anthem = Journey to the North |motto = Bravery against Nature |animal = Hydra |plant = Walking Willow |formed = from Cwentach, Kalle and Wersza during the Cultural Renaissance |founded = Year 7,121 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = Year 7,735 EAB |dissolved = |restored = |allies = Bevesta |enemies = Kahrim, Lorelei |imports = |exports = Fish, coal, metals, textiles |taxrate = |continent = Great Continent |borders = Çy ffir vym Wöihodem, Hydratic Ocean, Kahrim; indirectly Lorelei |water = Leek Aç'üçë, Lekhuun Leek, Paamth Leek, P'ödy River, Räsevrhaar Leek, Tirf River, Weithe River |landforms = Kalle Mountains, Pernaçë, Pömt Mirvë, Vy Ffiroçtë }} General : See also: Vy Mirvë Vy Mirvë (Mirvermish; lit. "the north"; pronounced: VEE MEER-vay; /ˈviː ˈmiɹve/) is the westernmost country of the world, located on the Great Continent and borders Kahrim to the east. The country of the Dwarves, Vy Mirvë is a thelassocracy—a type of government whose power is based on the amount of sea they have conquered through trade and conquest. However, Vy Mirvë lost its luster as the grandest empire upon the Human invention of the airship. Following suit, the economy and importance of Dwarven goods and sentiments began to decline as other nations began to adopt a faster, more convenieng trade system via airship, ending the Age of the Dwarves. The end of the age sparked a large immigration of Dwarves who sought out better lives beyond the tundra of Vy Mirvë. Dwarves became the largely displaces race, having sizable communities in Lorelei, Kahrim, Avelamb, Eidriel as well as their native Vy Mirvë. Demographics In years past, Vy Mirvë was remarked as the business capitol of Vereva, its cities filled with denizens from every corner of the world despite its freezing tundra climate. Since the end of the Age of the Dwarves however, it is rare to see a non-Dwarven race in Dwarven lands. This is due to both fall of Vy Mirvë from world superpower and the collapse of its once booming and superfluous economy. Racial groups by percentage : See also: Races of Vereva * 95% Dwarves (86,709,523) * 3% Humans (2,738,195) * 1% Minotaurs (912,732) * 0.7% Aelves (638,912) * 0.3%Thaumaturges (273,820) Gender by percentage * 51% female (46,549,323) * 49% male (44,723,859) Age by percentage * 2% Infant/Toddler (0-1) * 6% Child (2-4) * 8% Adolescent (5-6) * 21% Young adult (7-13) * 21% Adult (13-19) * 20% Middle-aged (20-25) * 22% Elderly (26+) : 1: These numbers, based from Dwarven aging factors, include all races and count years of life lived, not physical age of body. Geography Vy Mirvë contains a multitude of geographical wonders. Snow and ice cover well over 90% of its tundra landscape, and a dense frozen forest known as Vy Ffiroçtë stretches across its northern coast. The few miles of land that are not covered by ice during the entirety of the year stretch from the Kalle Mountain Range in the east. The range is well know for its high peaks and low valleys, and for its Skypass, a collection of Kalle mountains that stretches across the ocean between the Great Continent and the Kensillan Continent. Because Vereva doesn't spin to allow light to all corners as it rotates around it's sun as Earth does, The westernmost parts of the globe always face away from the Diurnal Eye and are completely engulfed in permanent darkness. This is true of much of the westernmost portions of Vy Mirvë. The closer one gets toward Pömt Mirvë on the map, the darker the sky becomes and cooler the temperature. Contrarily, the closer one gets toward Bevesta's Beating Heart, at the edge of the Earthflow, the brighter the sky remains and warmer the climate. Vereva's westernmost point called Pömt Mirvë is claimed with a Mirvermer flag as other nations have not dared go there. Climate The climate of Vy Mirvë ranges from cold to colder. As sunlight has never touched many places in Vy Mirvë, the average temperatures in many places are well below subthermal. In the summer, sunlight can stretch as far west as Kilthwol, though the remaining seasons, city is dimmed with darkness. Important cities Vy Mirvë has seven important cities. The capitol Kilthwol marks the furthers location the sun can hit in the west, with the more western towns of Woled om vym Ffiroçtem and Aç'üçë never receiving sunlight. The two cities Nätelwol and Çotywol last as reminders of Vy Mirvë's past glory. On the border between Kahrim and Vy Mirvë, in deeply nested mountain pass lies the sleepy town known as the Kalle Crossroads. The Crossroads are the only point wide enough to cross the mountain range quickly. Lastly, a small religious juncture settled in the Skypass, known as Abbu-Symbell is claimed by both Vy Mirvë and Kahrim, though Abbuites consider themselves an independent nation. History : Main: History of Vereva In Dwarven culture, the moon has been a symbol of prosperity as far back as year -2,000. The Dwarves believed that being close to the moon would bring them bountiful harvests in the summer, early hunting in the spring, long warm autumns and a bearable winter. The Dwarves had a long lineage of migration following the moon as it traveled the sky throughout each year. In the late 6,000s, the migration ended with the Rith tuu vym Mirvem, or "Road to the North," a migration of Dwarves from all over the Great Continent following the moon to the north. The Dwarves however disnt take into the movement of the moon through the year and mistakenly followed the moon west, into the tundra Pernaçë. They claimed the land as "Vy Mirvë," the Mirvermish phrase for "the north" thinking they'd reached the northernmost lands of Vereva. Government : Main: Government of Vy Mirvë Vy Mirvë is run by the grandest sailor in the country. Traditionally, the captain of a ship with the most renown or the richest captain was named leader. After the fall from significance, the High Captain became an elected official with few requirements. Vy Mirvë and Lorelei are the only countries that have had leaders that are not ethnically related to the country. Economy At the end of the Age of the Dwarves, Vy Mirvë's economy sank into a dark recession. Upon the introduction of Human industry, Mirvermers quickly took to factories and workshops to supply Humans with necessary materials. The economy of Vy Mirvë has fluctuated greatly since. Trade The largest portion of trade for Vy Mirvë is done with Lorelei on a supply-demand basis. Businessmen in Lorelei order specific materials and Mirvermers provide them with the materials through mining and construct the materials in various factories. Fishing Fishing is Vy Mirvë's largest agricultural factor as well as a culturally prestigious career, requiring the bravest of men to weather the frozen Hydratic Ocean and the many dangerous fauna that inhabit it. Sea life of the Hydratic are delicacies worldwide. Factories Mirvermers work heavily in metalworks and woodworks, textiles, The Mirvermish city Nätelwol, literally "Metal town," or "Metal village," supports 27 factories alone. Mining Coal mining accounts for 12% of Vy Mirvë's gross domestic product. Frozen ice caverns in Vy Mirvë are rich and sturdy, the permafrost on the floors, walls and ceilings holds everything together as tightly as steel. The caves run deeper than mining caves elsewhere, allowing Vy Mirvë to produce a large fraction of the world's coal and other mined materials. Only ten percent of known mines have been excavated. Culture Culture in Vy Mirvë is designed after the Dwarve's limited life-span. The culture of the nation in its entirety islike that of foreign cities, very fast-pace and unforgiving. People are expected to complete tasks quickly and with immaculate perfection; the Mirvermer proverb "Neek maat tanm ffir nosteekençës," translates as "Make no time for mistakes." Education in Vy Mirvë traditionally followed a fast-pace setting as well. Students were expected to learn and maintain new material at first glance or initial hearing. This led toward Vy Mirvë lackluster literacy rate. Modernly, the system has changed. Students enter an elementary school to learn basic arithmetic, reading and writing, ad enter a chosen trade school to learn to handle the often permanent career choice they will have in life. Clothing The Dwarves of Vy Mirvë do not dress for religious purposes, the Majicium faith being discarded long ago, nor do they clothe themselves for protection against the elements as their skin protects them greatly from temperature and blunt force. In Vy Mirvë, clothing is worn for the practical use of hunting. Mirvermers wear large pelts and furs from native fauna along with perfumes and colognes made of pheromones respective to their pelts. The pelts and the pheromones are used to distract, confuse or gain the trust of the wildlife in the vicinity. This style of dress along with the hunting culture of Vy Mirvë is made safe by the Dwarves' armored skin. Holidays Only one holiday exists in Vy Mirvë that is unrelated to the Dwarven race. The Summer Solstice, celebrated on the first day light hits Kilthwol, is a cultural holiday celebrated by wearing vibrant colors as bright as the impending sunlight, and chasing away the "demons of the night." A meat-only feast is eaten. This feast traditionally contains 5 different kinds of Hydratic fish, reindeer, owl and bat. Wealthier families may be able to afford more exotic meats such as hydra, wyvern or Troll's foot. Cuisine Unlike other countries, the majority of Mirvermers still hunt, grow and gather food for their own family. Collecting one's own food is considered a Dwarven rite of passage. Above all, learning to fish is seen as very prestigious and ideal as cuisine in the country is highly sea-oriented and comparatively more dangerous to do than in other fishing regions around the world. Most other cuisine is made of nocturnal animals; Mirvermer reindeer, owls, bats, and fruits and vegetable that grow only in the moonlight. In the summer when the sun's rays hit farthest, diurnal animals come out from hibernating on some regions and snakes, rabbits, gophers and polar bears fill the plates. Because the cuisine in Vy Mirvë is highly personal as citizens gather their own food, Vy Mirvë has the richest diversity in flavor from town to town of any country of Vereva. Language : Main: Mirvermish language The official language of Vy Mirvë is Mirvermish. Mirvermish is a language closely related to and mutually intelligible with Kahremish. To the Mirvermer ear, Kahremish is said to resemble Mirvermish with a highly palatal accent. See also * Countries of Vereva * Dwarves * Goverment of Vy Mirvë * Great Continent * Mirvermish language * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Vy Mirvë Category:Vereva Category:Vy Mirvë